Those little techniques
by Marushi
Summary: Relena is in love with heero and want to go with him to the dance, heero said he doesn't love relena, will duo and trowa's plan work out for relena? lets find out ^^ maby some *lemon later
1. A plan for a date

This is my first GW fanfic so please be nice ^^"  
  
All the guys are teenagers and just going to school en hang with each other.  
  
~*Those special techniques*~  
  
(Relena was in her room when suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone stepped in)  
  
"He relena!"  
  
"Hi hilde, what's up?"  
  
"Hmm..Nothing much only the biggest dance in the world coming up!! The girl cried out.  
  
"So do you already know who your going with?"  
  
relena" hmm..I was thinking about,...Hee"  
  
"No! Don't say it please not mister silent, mister perfect"..relena you already know he isn't going to take you, he has his job to project you remember?  
  
"So? Can't he protect me and dance with me at the same time?  
  
"I wonder if he can dance at all! But then again I'm so lucky to date the perfect dancer hihi ^_^  
  
"Hahaha duo is the perfect dancer?  
  
"Oh yeah! He is, he knows every dance, if you be nice I ask him to teach you the latest one ^_~  
  
"Hm..Sure but now I have a mission to seduce heero until he takes me to the dance."  
  
"Your meaning your still going true with this idiotic plan."  
  
"Relena smiled: "Mission accepted"  
  
(Heero was in his office behind his laptop as always!!) When trowa and duo walked in.  
  
Duo" Hey buddy what are you doing in your office in this beautiful weather come outside and play soccer with us.  
  
Heero: "didn't anybody teach you how to knock?" "I can't go out and play duo!" I'm working, like some people do."  
  
Duo: "Aww..Man your always working come outside, we could go to the pool and check out girls.  
  
(Trowa and duo smiled wickedly)  
  
Heero: "Like I already said duo I have work, I don't want to as you say it "check out girls"  
  
Duo: "No but when it comes to relena you're the first in line..(Duo laughed.)  
  
(heero stopped typing and closed his laptop)  
  
"What do you mean by that?" heero ask with his death glare.  
  
Seeing his friend in major trouble trowa decided to step in.  
  
"He means if you were going to take relena to the dance?" trowa asked.  
  
"Hmm..Heero said, "You know I'm not going to the dance and if I was going I don't ask relena.  
  
Duo: "your getting yourself in major trouble there buddy!"  
  
"And why is that?" heero growled  
  
"Now you see relena is going to the dance whether you take here or not" and if she's going with somebody else you must also come because of you work understand?" because the rest of the gang is going!" and I don't think you want to see relena dance with some other guy hahhaha".  
  
Heero: "Grrr..I don't have a problem whit relena dating other guys you here, its not that we are boy and girlfriend she can date who ever she likes."  
  
"Yeah right!!!" duo laughed out loud "last week in school when that guy approached relena for a date you almost killed him with your glare, I wonder if that's the reason why he cancelled the date".  
  
Just in time trowa took duo by his shirt and pulled him out of the room before heero could attack him. Trowa closed the door "its ok duo I go talk with him, you and your big mouth just leave him alone ok? "  
  
Duo nodded and walked out smiling thinking of a plan he just made.  
  
"Argg..That stupid Maxwell who does he thinks who he is!! Saying I like relena.  
  
Heero opened his laptop again and started typing, when trowa opened the door and walked in.  
  
"What do you want? I'm in no mood to talk!"Heero growled  
  
"You know he's right about you and relena."  
  
"Please trowa, not you to!! Is everybody went insane?" my only relationship with relena contains my job, that's all."  
  
"If you say so" trowa smiled.  
  
Heero saw trowa's smile "Ok" heero sighed, "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Do I really must believe you have none of any feelings towards here?" if its not love feelings maybe sexual feelings?"  
  
Heero face become a deep colour of red "What are you talking about?" he blushed intense "I do not think of relena in that way you here!"  
  
"Oh no even last week when we all went swimming and she wore that cute little bikini?" didn't that image awoke some feelings in your body? At least for one second?" it did for me and some other guys you know" trowa smiled.  
  
Heero blushed even more, I already said it and I will say it again, I have no feelings towards relena not love or sexual ones, no get out of my office this conversation is over."  
  
"Whatever you say my friend I believe you" trowa walked out laughing out loud"  
  
"This is just not my day " heero thought he opened the door to his balcony and smelled the air." Then he looked at the other side of the building he could see relena's room; he saw relena and Hilde on the bed giggling. Probably over boys he thought, girls.  
  
At one moment relena thought she was being spied, and looked out of the window when she saw heero, she smiled and waved at him.  
  
He looked surprised that she spotted him he nodded and walked back in his office.  
  
Hmm..my silent soldier she thought you will take me to the dance only you don't know it yet. Laughed in herself thinking of dancing with hero hehe :P  
  
Hilde: relena what's wrong? you look weird, your not again thinking of hero in the shower are you she laughed." Hihi  
  
Relena hit Hilde with a pillow oww..I wish I never told you that she blushed and no I'm not thinking of hero in the shower."  
  
"In a bad maybe?" Hilde giggled.  
  
"Hilde!!"relena screamed as the two girls were in a pillow fight.  
  
The two girls giggled and laughed when there was a knock on the door and duo stepped in.  
  
(Ofcours then he knows how to knock :P)  
  
"He girls! What were you doing I heard so much laughter that I whoa..!! He saw the room filled with feathers what are you two doing? He asked amused.  
  
"Hihi Hilde giggled and walked over to duo and hugged him "oh it was nothing I just had a argument with relena about.."Then she looked at relena who was becoming red and angry" about water she smiled wickedly."  
  
"Water huh? Duo asked puzzled must be a chick thing" he smiled."  
  
"But eh..relena are you going to ask hero to the dance?"  
  
Relena blushed "Eh..I don't know duo"  
  
Duo: "I think he's willing to go but he's to shy, I think you should ask him at least you're his superior you could force him :D.  
  
"Duo!! Hilde warned here friend "that's not a way to ask somebody, but hell it's maybe the only way to get him going with you".  
  
"Oh..I don't know relena said maybe its so much trouble I much ask someone else"  
  
"He" duo said "if I wasn't seeing this duck here I take you personally to the dance" he smiled"  
  
Hilde hit him playfully on the head "He!! Who your calling a duck he!!"  
  
Duo laughed "You!" and took some feathers out of here hair and showed it to here.  
  
Hilde smiled and shook the feathers of here head.  
  
"Hehe watch it, one duck is enough" duo laughed protecting his hair of the floating feathers.  
  
Haha very funny" hilde said "if your being so mean to me you could forget that nice massage I promised you!"  
  
Duo's face become blank "did I forget to tell you you're a beautiful duck?"  
  
Relena laughed at the sight of the two lovers.  
  
"Oh yeah duo I forget to ask, will you teach relena the latest dance"  
  
"Sure" duo said what about tomorrow? 5 o'clock?  
  
"That would be perfect duo, thank you"  
  
"No thanks little lady! "Duo smiled "So my adorable duckling (he turned to hilde) can I still have that massage you promised me"  
  
Hilde giggles "of course duo, as a matter of fact you should thank relena she teached me that special techniques remember?" Giving duo a wink.  
  
"No way!!' you're the inventor of that technique he smiled" where on earth did you learned that? Ore most important who did you give one?"  
  
"Hahah no one duo, relena blushed"  
  
"But man I can tell you one thing if you give that massage to hero he be like honey in your hands"  
  
"Hmm..You really think so? Relena ask wickedly.  
  
"It's a reason to try" Hilde gave relena a wink.  
  
Relena smiled.  
  
Relena was walking in the hallway headed to heero's office when she bumped into a person and almost felt when here hand was being grabbed.  
  
"Oh relena? I'm sorry are you ok?  
  
"Yes hihi I only feel a little bit dizzy"  
  
"Oh here take a seat." he grabbed a chair." no really it's ok"relena smiled."  
  
"Come on relena I don't want you to faint ore something" he smiled.  
  
"How can I refuse you something" she smiled and took a seat.  
  
"Where were your going?" trowa asked  
  
"Em.. I'm going to heero, I want to ask him something."  
  
"Maybe that's not a got idea" trowa said soft.  
  
"Why not?" relena asked.  
  
"Well you see heero's a little bit stressed out.."  
  
"Because of his work?"  
  
"Because of duo" Trowa smiled.  
  
"Oh I see"relene said soft" maybe its good if I leave him alone hm. "Ore maybe it just do him good, go to heero but don't talk about, you know "he winked at here".  
  
"I see"relena blushed "thank you trowa" and she walked away"  
  
"Yeah love is in the air" trowa smiled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So that was the first chapter what do you think? ^^ hope you read the next one bye.. 


	2. One hot massage

Chapter two.  
  
Relena went to heero's office and knocked.  
  
"Duo!! If that's you don't come in or I'll kill you understand?"  
  
relena opened the door and stepped in "Am I glad I'm not duo" relena smiled.  
  
Heero was surprised that it was not duo. "Relena...what are you doing here?  
  
"Oh just checking how you were"  
  
"I'm fine" and he went back to his paperwork.  
  
Relena walked slowly to heero "Trowa said, you were a little stressed, because of duo?"  
  
"Duo always give stress" heero said."  
  
Relena giggled. He looked at relena and saw here eyes he loved the way she laughed, relena stood still.  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
He turned back to his papers "Just some paperwork" he robbed his neck.  
  
"Have you been all day in your office, working?" Relena asked.  
  
"huhu" was his answer. And he begone to write.  
  
"Poor baby" she said "Your muscles must al be stiff, is your neck hurting?"  
  
"It will be fine" heero said not looking away from his paper"  
  
Just like heero"relena thought" he just won't admit that he has pain in his neck.  
  
"Here let me help you" she said soft, and begone to massage his neck and shoulders.  
  
Heero sat still not moving at all, he was shocked and did not now what was going on, but it felt really good, not that he would admit it to here.  
  
"Relena..what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm giving you a massage silly, and do you like it?"  
  
(Long silent) "I'm not complaining" he mumbled. Relena smiled  
  
She went with here hands under his skirt and gave him the softest and pleasantest massage.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, his mind dazzled; he dropped his pen on the floor.  
  
"I know a way to remove the pain in your neck, may I?"  
  
"Relena I already told I don't have a pain in."then she did a trick with here hand behind his neck, that felled so good that it cut of heero's sense.  
  
Heero let out a soft moan, he tried so hard to ignore the feeling relena gave him with here soft hands that make feel him and his body so uncomfortable she had to stop and get out, NOW!!"  
  
"Relena tell me now why are you here?"  
  
"She bowed here head until here mouth was by his ear?'  
  
"Must I have a reason to visit my preventor?"  
  
"Her hot breath against his ear wasn't making it any better for him"  
  
"He grabbed her arm and swung her around until she felt in his lab"  
  
"Do you call this a normal visit?" heero asked with his face close to hers, and his arm by here leg" he looked here deep in the eyes, he could see relena was blushing she hadn't expected that? Neither did he.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?!" he thought" Why did I did that I was much saver when she stood behind me not sitting in my lab.  
  
Relena was surprised but ignored the look on his face, she took here hand and robbed it against his neck.  
  
"How is your neck feeling?" "Better" he soft said.  
  
"Can I always count on you when I want a massage?" I mean when I have some pain in my neck or something?"  
  
Relena giggled, "of course you know were my bedroom is."  
  
Then reality hit heero hard he en relena were hitting on each other!!!!  
  
He pushed here up and, and he stood up also, he sat on his desk looking at the wall.  
  
"Heero whats wrong? Oh heero I didn't mean by my bedroom that..Oh god im so sorry."  
  
"No that's not it I know you didn't mean that I just..Oh forget it, I think that massage just wasn't a good idea after all, I must go back to my work so please could you go?"  
  
"Relena felt hurt, he literally turned here down" tears welling up in here eyes. "I see, I get the message, I'm sorry that I disturb you she run to the door but before she could opened it, heero closed it and let his hand rest on the door.  
  
"Let me out!! Relena cried.  
  
"What did you mean by I get the message?" he saw tears rolling over here face, this wasn't what he want, he made here cry.  
  
"Relena why are you crying?"  
  
"Just let me go heero open the door" Not until you tell me why you are crying"  
  
Relena took here hands for here face. Heero felt guilty he made here cry but he didn't know why, he took her by here shoulders and hugged here. Relena stopped crying and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"There there" heero said" stroking here blond hair out of here face, you aren't crying about me are you? " Don't I'm not worth it".  
  
"Relena took a deep breath and whipped away here tears "ofcours your worth it heero!" don't treat yourself like you are nothing, you mean a lot to people, to me."  
  
Heero was still he wanted to say something but trowa entered the room.  
  
Heero and relena looked at trowa who was looking at the couple that were in each other's arms.  
  
Heero let his arms of relena.  
  
Relena looked at heero still sad then she said, "Your right you aren't worth it!!" and ran out off the room.  
  
Let me guess.."trowa asked after a while' you fucked up!"  
  
Yeah this was a short part, bad its getting better ;) stay tuned. 


End file.
